Seblaine
by seblainelover
Summary: Blaine realizes his true feelings for Sebastian.


"Sing it for me, would you? You did so great in the show," Blaine Anderson said to his close friend, Sebastian Smythe. Blaine was short with curly dark-brown hair and golden eyes. He looked up at the taller boy who was skinny, had perfectly quaffed light brown hair, and piercing green eyes. Sebastian smirked a little at his fragile friend and motioned for Blaine to sit down on his bed. Sebastian loved Blaine's room, it wasn't the first time he had been in there but it was the first time he thought he could really have a chance with him in this room. Blaine sat on the bed and Sebastian began to clear his throat. He couldn't believe he was doing this for Blaine, but Blaine wanted it…didn't he?

"**The sun goes down **

**The stars come out **

**And all that counts **

**Is here and now**

**My universe will never be the same**

**I'm glad you came **

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**

**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me **

**And I decided you look well on me, well on me **

**So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me **"

He was doing all the dance moves he had done in the show and Blaine found them so hot. But of course he couldn't say anything because he had an amazing boyfriend and he didn't want to mess anything up with him. Blaine bit his bottom lip to keep from saying anything that he shouldn't.

"**Turn the lights out now **

**Now I'll take you by the hand **

**Hand you another drink**

**Drink it if you can**"

At that moment Sebastian danced to the line that he delivered, moving his cock back and forth. Blaine eyed Sebastian up and down, letting his eyes graze over the bump in Sebastian's pants that his cock made. Blaine, realizing what he was doing, turned his attention back on the performance that Sebastian was doing. Sebastian smiled as he continued the song because he had seen what Blaine was doing and at the moment Sebastian was positive he knew how this would end.

"**Can you spend a little time,**

**Time is slipping away from us so stay,**

**Stay with me I can make, **

**Make you glad you came **

**The sun goes down **

**The stars come out **

**And all that counts **

**Is here and now **

**My universe will never be the same**

**I'm glad you came**

**I'm glad you came **

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me **

**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**

**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**

**So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

**Turn the lights out now**

**Now I'll take you by the hand**

**Hand you another drink **

**Drink it if you can **

**Can you spend a little time,**

**Time is slipping away from us so stay,**

**Stay with me I can make,**

**Make you glad you came **

**The sun goes down **

**The stars come out**

**And all that counts **

**Is here and now **

**My universe will never be the same **

**I'm glad you came**

**I'm glad you came**

**I'm glad you came **

**So glad you came**

**I'm glad you came **

**I'm glad you came **"

Before his last, slow, section of the song Sebastian placed his hands on Blaine's hips. He was testing him, he really hoped Blaine wouldn't pull away because then this whole day would be ruined for him. Blaine winced a bit but he didn't retreat.

"**The sun goes down **

**The stars come out**

**And all that counts **

**Is here and now**

**My universe will never be the same**

**I'm glad you came I'm glad you came**"

With Sebastian's hands on his waist Blaine couldn't help it. He lunged forward and planted his lips onto Sebastian's. Blaine pulled away quickly leaning his head against Sebastian's.

"Yea. That's what I thought," Sebastian sneered. He brought his lips closer to Blaine's and began to kiss him gently.

Blaine felt wonderful. This was never how he kissed with Kurt, those had always just been small pecks. Even having sex with Kurt was wonderful but all it was, was uncomfortable kissing. Blaine and Sebastian's lips moved quickly together. When Sebastian felt that it was time he slowly eased his tongue into Blaine mouth. He felt around Blaine's mouth. Soon both of the boys were gasping for breath here and there. Sebastian pressed down on Blaine, knocking him over and onto the bed. Blaine felt the weight of Sebastian on top of him, which was too much to bear.

"Seb," He grunted. Sebastian pulled away and looked at Blaine with a huge smile spread across his face. Sebastian pulled off his shirt and flung it to the other side of the room. Then he pushed himself back onto Blaine. His hands, which were currently cradling Blain's neck and chin, slowly moved downwards so they were on Blaine's waist. Then he placed his hands under Blaine's shirt and onto his bare chest. Blaine groaned loudly. He couldn't stand Sebastian's freezing hands against his own warm abs. He squirmed out of Sebastian's grasp to take a quick look at the other guy's abs. Tanned and perfectly lined. Was this really what he had been missing out on? Sebastian tore of Blaine's shirt and soon they were locked in a kiss once more. Then, Sebastian squatted lower so he has facing Blaine's cock and jeans. He bit the top of the zipper and slowly unzipped Blaine's pants. He was taking it one step at a time, kisses here and there. Sebastian began to kiss Blaine again but this time on his neck.

He would have gone farther of course but at that moment the door to Blaine's bedroom opened and in came Blaine's brother who was named Cooper, along with Blaine's parents and Kurt. Both of the boys stumbled up awkwardly, tiding themselves up. Blaine quickly zippered ups his pants.

"It's not what it looks like," Blaine said with a worried look on his face.

"It's exactly what it looks like," Sebastian said turning to face Blaine.

"Shut up, Sebastian!" Blaine growled at him. He slanted his face a bit so he was almost turning his face over his shoulder. He couldn't look any of them in the eye.

"Holy shit. What the hell is this?" Cooper said with a grin on his face. Blaine's parents looked from Blaine to Sebastian in confusion and disappointment. And Kurt burst into tears.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," Blaine's father said while his wife put an arm around Kurt. Then the four of them walked out of the bed-room.

"Blaine…um…uh…I-" Sebastian's words were quickly cut off.

"This is bullshit. Don't talk to me Seb, it's all your fucking fault."


End file.
